Consensus
by Leenaren
Summary: Une dispute, des désaccords constants. Pourtant, au Square Grimmaurd, il faudra bien s'entendre sur quelque chose à un moment !


Petit délire dans le cadre d'un défi facebook autour du mot "consensus".

Enjoy !

* * *

Un grand bruit sourd se fit entendre. Puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre.

« Harry, ça ne va pas ? »

Ne pas aller ? Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas !

« Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas ! Comme si ce type serait capable d'un jour aller bien. »

De nouveau, le brun frappa la tête contre la table alors qu'Hermione lançait un regard noir à Malefoy. Ce dernier, se rendant compte que sa remarque ne serait définitivement pas considérée comme un geste d'intégration au sein de la maisonnée, croisa les bras et retrouva son attitude défensive. Harry se redressa et se massa légèrement le front. Peut-être que cette remarque aurait…

« En définitive, tu as tort Malefoy. Comme d'habitude »

Non. Finalement, même l'intervention de Malefoy n'avait pas fait oublier à Ron leur stupide querelle, que les deux reprirent de plus belle.

Deux mois. Deux fichus longs mois que Malefoy avait été accepté comme membre à part entière dans l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'il avait rejoint les résistants au Square Grimmaurd après plusieurs interrogatoires tendus et sous Veritaserum. Lavé de tout soupçon, les adultes lui avaient fait une place au sein de la petite communauté et l'avaient intégré aux actions menées. Ne pouvant se permettre de cracher sur le moindre soutien à leur cause, Hermione, et même Harry, avaient mis de côté leur ressentiment pour se comporter en sorciers civilisés et bien éduqués avec le blond. Bon sang, même Harry avait réussi à tolérer ce petit connard prétentieux imbu de sa personne !

Or, Ron en était parfaitement incapable.

Et depuis deux mois, tous les prétextes étaient bons pour lancer chamailleries et disputes – puisque les sortilèges et les coups étaient interdits. Ils avaient bien essayé, mais Molly leur était tombée dessus et leur avait adressé à tous deux un savon monumental pour leur comportement barbare en plus d'une punition exemplaire. Et même si Ron avait l'habitude de récurer les fonds de vieilles casseroles à la main, l'effet avait été radical sur l'héritier Malefoy. Depuis, à la moindre parole de l'un, l'autre s'empressait de contredire ou d'apporter un avis différent alors même qu'ils pouvaient être d'accord sur les mêmes sujets !

Sans l'avouer toutefois.

Harry posa la tête sur sa main pour compter les points entre eux, sans remarquer qu'Hermione était sortie. Il était clairement impossible pour ces deux-là de tomber d'accord sur une chose. Et cela le fatiguait grandement. De quoi parlaient-ils déjà ?

« Je te répète que tourner autour des poteaux n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour attraper le Souaffle au vol !

— Et moi je maintiens que tu es obligé de… »

Ah, le Quidditch. Non. Vraiment. Maintenant, Harry réussissait à avoir marre de son sport favori. Génial.

Soudain, un nouveau bruit sourd résonna sur la grande table de bois. Ron se retourna vers Harry comme pour lui intimer d'arrêter de se fracasser la tête – Malefoy eut le même mouvement, comme quoi, ils pouvaient tomber d'accord – mais ce n'était pas le brun qui avait produit ce son.

Sur la table, tenu par une main féminine, se trouvait un pot. D'un geste rageur, Hermione tendit deux cuillères aux adolescents qui ouvrirent la bouche comme pour lui demander ce qu'était son problème.

« Fermez-la, prenez-les cuillères et goûtez. »

N'osant lui répondre 1) d'aller se faire voir, 2) qu'elle les interrompait dans une discussion sur le Quidditch, le rouquin et le blond attrapèrent tous deux la cuillère alors qu'Hermione ouvrait le pot brun entre eux. D'un mouvement ferme, elle le posa entre eux et leur intima de plonger la cuillère. Redoutant davantage leur survie immédiate plutôt qu'un empoisonnement, ils obéirent. Harry écarquilla les yeux en les voyant tous deux goûter la mixture, comprenant où voulait en venir Hermione. Malefoy et Ron reniflèrent puis enfournèrent la cuillère dans leur bouche.

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent et, sans se parler, ni se concerter, consensus muet à la gloire de la mixture, replongèrent immédiatement leur ustensile dans le pot de Nutella afin de le finir.

* * *

Allez, balancez les tomates x) Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
